


She Is The Sunlight, and I Am The Rain

by Veeebles



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Couple, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Rain, Sentence Prompt, Short, Sweet, and, josh love sam, married, nature lover sam, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"She's laughing, arms spread wide either side of her, rain pouring down on her, head back and eyes closed.She’s really something, that Sam.“Come on, Josh!” she calls to me.  Sentence prompt.





	

"We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

She's laughing, arms spread wide either side of her, rain pouring down on her, head back and eyes closed.

She’s really something, that Sam.

“Come on, Josh!” she calls to me.

I shake my head at her quite happy in my dry hide-away spot in this graffiti-covered bus shelter and I’m pretty sure that’s pee in the corner but at least it’s dry.

Sam was always eccentric when it came to nature. Give her a nice view, a sunny day, a gale force wind or - in this case -  a violent storm and she’s turned into some elemental nymph.

We’ve just left a house-warming party at Ash and Chris’ new apartment and I am charged with the task of getting this woman home safe and sound. Sounds easy right?

Wrong.

I force myself not to laugh at her when she proceeds to start jumping in puddles like a kid, muddy water splashing all up her bare legs which she of course doesn’t mind one bit.

I can’t help but smile a little while I watch her. She’s not even drunk – she only had two beers, this is just what Sam is like. She’s always happy, always smiling, appreciates every little thing the world has to offer her. She’s amazing.

She’s grinning at me – completely and utterly drenched by now – and is doing this strange little dance; swaying her hips and beckoning to me to come join her in the freezing rain.

If it wasn’t Sam, if it was anyone else in this world I would tell them to fuck off and leave me alone. But it _is_ Sam. And I’d do anything for her, I really would.

So I duck my head down as I step out of my dry shelter, shuddering when the rain hits me and a roll of thunder rumbles over my head.

Her grin widens as I get closer to her and she comes to me; arms open, eyes squinting at the rain falling in them.

When I’m close enough I pull her against me, push the strands of wet hair sticking to her face out of the way and kiss her forehead, tasting the rain mixed with the salt of her skin.

“You’re completely bonkers, you know,” I inform her and she just laughs, looping her arms around my neck.

“Come on, Washington, have a little fun, get a little wild,” she teases, swaying in my arms as she speaks.

Since the day I first met her nearly 10 years ago she hasn’t changed.

I let her pull and push me into a lazy dance; arms around each other, bodies pressed together, rain soaking us to the bone but I’m warmed by her presence as we sway together on the spot.

She has her eyes closed and there’s a smile on that beautiful face. She’s humming one of her favourite classical songs I recognise because she plays it so often and for the billionth time I am awed at how she is so happy with me. There is always that part of me that says I’m too fucked up, too sad, too much hassle for this woman. She’s the sunlight and I’m the thundering rain that is all around us.

But she dances in that rain and makes it not so bad, makes it warm, makes it something beautiful.

I’ll never stop loving her for that.

“Ever kissed someone in the rain?” she asks softly, face close, pressing her forehead against mine.

I chuckle at her corniness but it’s endearing, “nope, can’t say that I have.”

She answers with a kiss. Her lips are wet and so are mine but I couldn’t care less anymore.

My arms around her waist pull her up close, her chest against me, her wet clothes squelching against mine and she giggles but keeps kissing me.

Thunder claps and lightning flashes and the rain keeps falling but I keep kissing her. I taste the rain on her tongue and I feel her shiver against me. We could be here forever. A day, a month, a year. I don’t care.

She pulls away and her fingers play with the hair at the back of my neck.

“How about you take me home and we continue this in our bed after a nice, warm bath together?”

That sounds absolutely perfect to me.

I kiss her once and she’s still smiling and I pull her along the road towards our home. She skips and laughs and sings and I can’t stop grinning and laughing at her. She twirls under my arm and kicks puddles at me and laughs when I return the favour.

It’s so easy with her. I can just be childish and free and she loves it. We were friends before we became lovers and that part of us has never faded. We still joke around; we still banter about sex – only this time we get to follow through with it. She still drags me into those farmer markets to pick out her vegan food and I still jump out closets and doorways to give her frights. We cuddle when we watch sappy romance movies together, and she hides her face against my chest when we watch horrors. She dances and bumps hips with me when we cook together in the kitchen then runs out the room when I threaten to chase her with my nice, juicy steak. I wash the dishes and she dries. She laughs at me when I jump up on a chair after finding a spider and she yells at me that no way she’s going to kill it she’s going to let it outside like a decent human being. We’re so fucking domesticated and normal and in love and I’m so goddamn happy with her but I still wake up sweating in the middle of the night thinking I’m back up in those caves and it must be a dream. But then she’s there, pulling me against her, finding my mouth with hers and telling me over and over “You're safe, I love you, Josh, I love you so much.”

 The voices aren’t there when she’s with me. I’m not scared. I’m so unbelievably happy with this girl that I’ve stopped thinking about all the bad. About Dr Hill and my mum and my sisters and that mountain. Everything is just Sam now, and it’s so fucking good, I never want to let it go.

When we’re on our street I kiss her against a lamppost because I can never resist her. She’s everything to me and just like she appreciates everything living around her I appreciate her. Like she feels the need to dance in the rain I need to kiss her, hold her, remind myself that this is real. That the girl I’ve been in love with since we were kids is really mine.

“Come on, Washington,” she says against my lips, “let’s get you out of these wet things.”

She pulls me towards our home and I look down at our entwined fingers and the ring on her left hand that I gave her and the other one she got when we said “I do” and for another billionth time I’m thanking whatever cosmic being allowed this to be my life.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short and sweet something for my current favourite pairing.
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> V


End file.
